onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rebecca
If anyone has admin access to Rebecca's page could you please fix a couple small errors: Under the personality section: "She is very respectful of other as she try to get Ricky" should be "She is very respectful of other's' as she tried to get Ricky" Under the History section: last paragraph, last sentence, the tense of the sentence is inconsistent. "defeating" should be changed to "defeat" 21:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it, but you just have to make an account in order to edit it, since it's semi protected. Framed? How do we know the Doflamingo Pirates framed the Riku Kingdom? It was already stated that the Riku Kingdom has been pillaging their own kingdom. Where is the source that they were framed? Joekido (talk) 20:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Right, I changed it. 03:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) more pics needed We need more pics for this page such as Rebecca as a child for the gallery and more pics for the history section.--Fliu (talk) 03:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would upload some but I don't have the raw :/ 13:50, September 24, 2013 (UTC) While a picture of Rebecca as a child, would be a important one to have. We don't always need to added pictures to the article. 15:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Articles always look better with pictures. Anyway, there is no reason to have the active discussion template here, hopefully somebody who has the raw will add pictures in here. 10:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Full name Being the last heir of the Riku royal family of Dressrosa shouldn't her name be "Riku Rebecca"? 10:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Other way around. SeaTerror (talk) 18:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Avoiding strike Ok I don't want to start an edit war, but this is so obvious, since Sabo stated it flat out. Why are you reverting ST?? I've reread twice now, and she definitely dodged it. It wasn't luck that she won, that's what Sabo says. 23:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, thank you. I'm putting it back since no objection was stated here. She didn't dodge it at all. He moved too fast for anything to happen so it hit her helmet. SeaTerror (talk) 23:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) But she would have been struck had she not moved. If she wasn't fast enough, instead of a helmet, she would have had her face or neck cut up. She dodged it, the same way a knight dodges a kill strike to his heart by moving his body to have the armor protect her. She wasn't even struck by the sword, but the impact. Impact = Not an actual sword strike. Rebbeca dodged it. 23:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) http://readms.com/r/one_piece/734/2212/14 She saw him coming, and she dodged it the best she could. 23:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) http://i1365.photobucket.com/albums/r744/teokost1985/reb_zps9f9a3705.png Right panel: That spark in the one piece manga means that the character notices something. Left panel: The vertical lines indicate motion, which means she moved. Sabo's exact words: "She's the only one who was able to see through Hakuba's movements. It definitely wasn't simple luck." Both the above are evidence that she saw and moved to avoid. After this I rest my case, I guess I'll wait for other people to comment and confirm the obvious. Mangastream and Mangapanda conflict on the issue of what Sabo said. While the imagery seems to side with MP's translation, it'd be safe to wait until Powermanga's more trustworthy translation comes out. 05:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC) lolwut??? MS is even more crystal clear about it! Sabo: "She's the only one that avoided Hakuba's sword". Seriously man this is so ridiculous both translations support she avoided the strike, I really can't see why it shouldn't be there. You serious? Mangstream is an awful scanlation group that localizes more than they translate. SeaTerror (talk) 14:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) From CCC/Powermanga: :Sabo: “Only she was able to see through Hakuba’s swordplay” :“It wasn’t dumb luck… But whatever happens…” :“I’m not giving up the Mera Mera no Mi” Now can you accept you're wrong and end this pointless discussion? I have no idea why you thought it was even worth arguing about in the first place. 14:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It is obvious that Rebecca dodged the attack (to the best of her ability) which is further supported by Sabo's words afterwords. MasterDeva (talk) 18:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, we're done here then. It seems pretty clear based on the CCC/Powermanga that she was good enough to dodge it. And in chat ST said we could close this. 19:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) You forgot the most important part. I said I didn't think I was wrong too. :P SeaTerror (talk) 20:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Bikini style Is it worth writing that she is wearing a bocas bikini top? 12:46, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think it is. Serocco (talk) 03:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Her lineage Was it ever said how the unjustifiably angry people of Dressrosa learned she was a member of the Riku Family? I don't think I looked over that part. I wouldn't be surprised if Doflamingo wanted to be a sadist even after everything that had happened, but last I checked, her Mom faked her death to avoid a scandal of marrying a criminal in secret. Can anybody fill that question for me, please?Observer Supreme 23:10, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Not the place for questions that don't have bearing on the article Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:19, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :What? But it's related to the character. I just don't understand.Observer Supreme 23:29, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Never mind. I've made a blog for the sake of a better answer.Observer Supreme 23:34, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Talk pages are for article maintenance, not general discussion about a character. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:05, June 26, 2018 (UTC)